


Let Me Protect You

by MariusAngelicaSue



Series: An Unlikely Trio [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/F, Look at these ladies supporting eachother, Mild Sexual Tension, Multi, Oneshot, Stuttering, The relationship isn't too explicit, There´s a bit of blood here and there but its basically nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariusAngelicaSue/pseuds/MariusAngelicaSue
Summary: What is a cold, heartless killer expected to do to protect the ones she cares for, without a shield or armor?How much must she do with her sniper rifle to keep them safe?And more importantly, can Amelie even wield the gun anymore, now that her emotions have returned?





	Let Me Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend, who desperately needs me to help her fill up this OT3 tag. 
> 
> Please tell me if you've found any errors, thanks!

Widowmaker took a deep breath. She stared through the red lines of her scope, focusing on the moving targets below. She stared at the heads shifting in her sight: the armored head of Reinhardt, the spiked hair of Tracer, the dark fur of Winston...  
They were all so clear, so open; she could shoot a bullet right between their eyes, without any worry. She continued staring at the heads in front of her: The glowing halo above Mercy, the blue visor among the sleek, black hair of Symmetra-  
Amelie stopped herself, and took another breath. Seeing those two brought her back to earth again; _Remember, they’re your teammates now. They’re your friends, your family._ She thought to herself. _This thinking, it’s Talon. What they did to your head, you can’t let it get to you._  
Another deep breath. She continued staring at the two through her visor, making sure to keep the crosshairs away from them. She watched the way Satya moved back and forth, neatly placing each turret on the metal. She saw Angela fiddle with her staff, retie her hair.  
_They’re with you now_. Amelie told herself. _You protect people, just like them._  
Amelie turned away from her scope to look around her. She stared at the dozens of buildings, each housing a family of omnics. Below her shoes (they weren’t heels anymore, Angela suggested that she change them. “They’re bad for your knees and back, too!”) was the metal of one of these buildings, giving her a higher vantage point to hit any enemies. _Enemies._ She smiled to herself. _Sombra, Reaper, Doomfist, you’re not with them anymore; you don’t have to be._ Her smile quickly faded, and she looked back into the scope; Talon was planning to push an EMP into this sanctuary for omnics, to shut them all down. Amelie felt her grip on the gun tighten. There was no way she was going to let them get through. They had already ruined her, and she wasn’t going to let Talon hurt anyone else.  
Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when she saw something move in the corner of her scope. A shred of black mist, peeking behind a corner. Amelie’s hand was already to her ear, with the other one tightening on the trigger, but not yet pulling it. “I’ve caught sight of Reaper. Prepare yourselves, they’re going to attack.”  
“Took them long enough!” The rough and loud voice of Reinhardt burst through the comms, and Amelie couldn't help but flinch; she was still not used to his energy. Sure, Sombra was often arrogant and annoying, but there wasn’t anybody in Talon that was quite so...loud. “Is Reaper the only one here?”  
“Je ne sais pa-er, I’m not sure.” Amelie corrected herself. She thought back to her conversation with Satya, who kindly asked her about the French. (“I’m sorry to ask this of you, but constantly hearing so many different languages is...challenging.” She had wrung her hands. “I’m also not sure of what you’re saying.” She looked upset, that she had to ask this of Amelie. She gave a simple nod and her best smile as a response.) “I’ve only seen traces of Reaper, and I doubt that I will find Sombra.” She replied. Amelie felt her fingers trace up to the broken glass of her infra-sight goggles, and a small sigh of frustration escaped her lips; Talon made sure that she couldn’t use any of their gadgets the moment she turned on them, and now she just wore it out of habit. She heard Reinhardt give a hearty laugh over the comms. “I doubt _any_ of us can find Sombra, my friend! Do not worry, we will be prepared!”  
She heard Angela give a small chuckle, and Amelie couldn’t help but smile at the sound. She felt her grip on the trigger relax, and she closed her eyes for a second. _Don’t worry, when the time comes, you’ll see that your accuracy is just fine._  
A part of her still wasn’t used to having all of her emotions coursing through her. It almost felt violent, although that may have been the increased heart rate. But it was only now did she realize how little her hands shook back with Talon, and now Amelie had to try and figure out this long forgotten feeling of _doubt_ in her veins.  
Amelie’s thoughts came to a sudden halt when she heard a quiet, yet familiar sound of electric pulses that she used to hear over the comms with Sombra. “...miss me?”  
Amelie swung around, her gun already in its assault rifle mode, and sprayed bullets down into the tunnel behind her. Sombra quickly ducked and moved to the side, giving a small snicker, before vanishing in a streak of electric purple, leaving just Amelie who was panting heavily and clutching at her strained, far-too-rapidly beating heart. She suddenly heard a familiar, calming sound as a golden glow flew up to her. Angela placed a gloved hand on Amelie’s arm, and suddenly her thoughts realigned themselves back to the breathing exercises she had with Satya and Zenyatta. Her heart rate slowed back down to a more natural level, and she looked at the large, concerned eyes of Angela. “I heard gunshots up here. Are you alright?”  
Amelie placed a hand on her forehead, and gave a small nod. “I was simply frightened, is all.” She replied. She put a finger to her comms; “Sombra is here too, be on your guards.”  
The acknowledgements to her warning faded into the background of Amelie’s mind as she felt two delicate fingers placed on her neck. She froze, and glanced over at the thoughtful expression on Angela, who gave a small hum of satisfaction. “It looks like your heart rate has already slowed down! I see that those exercises with Symmetra and Zenyatta have been paying off.”  
Amelie gave a nervous chuckle, and wondered if a blush was showing on her cheeks (yet another thing she wasn’t used to after leaving Talon). “ _Mademoiselle,_ you can simply hold my wrist if you want to check my pulse.”  
Angela raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Trust me, I’m your _doctor_. I know what’s best.”  
Amelie felt herself giggle; out of all of the emotions that she now had to deal with, that bubbly feeling she had whenever she laughed with Satya and Angela made all of the fear and doubt so, so worth it. “Well then, I suppose I’ll trust you. _Merci_.”  
Angela chuckled; she always laughed at their little joke. She turned back towards the rest of the group, and flashed Amelie a smile. “You’re welcome.”  
Amelie smiled as she watched Angela gently descend from the rooftop before returning her eye back to her scope. Wanting to keep her heart rate consistent, she began to list off things she was grateful for: her second chance with Overwatch, how so many members had been so acceptant when she joined, the fact that Angela’s operations on her were successful, the daily breathing exercises with Satya, the-  
_“Prepare yourselves, guys! The payload’s headed straight for us!”_ Tracer’s voice broke into the comms, and Amelie was immediately snapped out of her delirium. She stared at the brick walls just outside of the gate and sure enough, she could see a cart peeking out from behind a corner. “I see it. Did you fight anyone there?”  
“Nope! There were quite a few of them, so I thought it’d be better if I fell back. We can hold them here, though; they can’t trigger the pulse if they’re not connected to the power engine in the center!”  
“Understood. I’ll try and pick some people off before retreating to a better perch.”  
“Please, do be careful.” Satya’s voice interrupted their conversation. Even though it was mostly level and calm, Amelie had been around her long enough to be able to recognize the hints of worry laced in her voice. She felt her chest rise a little in affection.  
“Don’t worry, I will.”  
And with that, the intercoms got quiet. Or at the very least, the others began discussing on how to deal with a close combat enemy like Reaper, which wasn’t a conversation of her concern. She stared over at the gate, and could see several dark shapes sitting on the payload, with a few pushing it as well.  
Carefully, she began to place her scope on one of their heads, doing her best to keep her breathing calm. However, no matter how stiff she stood, she could feel her arms shaking, and the center of her scope trembled, moving off and on the targets each moment. _No wonder Talon made me near emotionless,_ she thought with a bitter smile. _Before, my hands barely shook._  
She took another deep breath, thinking back on the times she’d sit with Satya and Zenyatta, the humming of his orbs over her shoulder. The scope began to still, and the center trembled on a head, but didn’t move off of it. _There, now’s your chance._ Her finger began to curl, pressing in on the trigger. _Even if you’re not used to shooting like this, you can still pick one of them off before you’ll need to retreat. You can still help the team._  
The finger stopped curling for a moment, and she felt herself growl in anger. _Pull it!_  
Her finger flinched, and the gun suddenly recoiled and pushed her a little as the bullet was launched out. She looked over at the payload, and saw them all leaning over, looking at a still figure that had fallen on the floor. She follows their gaze to see a growing pool of blood underneath the limp figure, and a sense of pride filled her. _I got him! I did it!_  
She felt herself immediately cringe at the emotion, though. _To think, I’m proud of killing someone…_ She decided not to dwell on it, and turned away to grapple to another roof. _Just focus on the fact that you’re helping your team this way. Fewer enemies means fewer casualties for us._ She closed her eyes for a moment. _You’re not killing a civil rights leader to spark conflict, you’re defending your teammates and countless other civilians._ She sighed; this was going to be a long mission. 

\---

“Symmetra! You need to get out of there and get to cover, _now!_ ” Winston’s deep voice broke through Amelie’s headset. Peeking her eye into her scope, she frantically searched through the battlefield until it finally landed on a crouching Satya far too close to the front lines. She was hiding behind some metal walls, but Amelie could clearly see that there was no way for her to move much without being in line of sight of the suppressing gunfire around her. Amelie could see her put a hand up to her ear, and she heard Satya’s crystal voice through her comms. “I understand, Winston. But if I can manage to set up some turrets here, than we can hold it and I can set up a long-range teleporter to bring in reinforcements!”  
Amelie acknowledged that she had a point; they needed to get the long-range teleporter in at some point in order to completely drive off the Talon agents and retrieve the EMP. However, she still raised her voice into the conversation to protest. “Can’t you set up your teleporter somewhere further back?”  
She could see Satya clench her fists through the scope. “Yes, but there’s more cover further up here. If I can set up my turrets, I can stop their push through here, giving me more options to hide the teleporter.”  
Amelie stared at the suppressing fire on the openings around Satya, and she suddenly didn’t care about whatever point that Satya had. Her scope moved towards the men shooting in the direction of her Satya, and she began firing towards them. Very few hit the bodies, and none hit any heads, but a couple the Talon agents began to stop firing at her to aim their guns at Amelie. She ducked behind a wall, and felt anger rise in her throat. “I don’t care, you need to get out of there! It’s too dangerous!”  
Amelie didn’t mean to yell into the comm; she hardly ever yelled at all, even after going through these rushes of emotion recently. She didn’t notice Satya give a slight flinch from behind her wall. However, the moment was short lived when she peeked her head around the wall and saw a large grey shape heading for Satya. She had barely any time to say anything-whether it was in alarm or relief-before a large blue shield was slammed down in front of Satya. She looked up to see none other than Reinhardt, standing firm against the enemy fire. “Do not worry, my lady! Set up your turrets and teleporter here, and usher in our reinforcements! I will keep you protected in the meantime!”  
Amelie stared in shock for a moment as she watched Satya put up her defenses before a smile slowly stretched onto her face; she’d need to go give that big man a hug after this mission. She glanced down to see that Satya’s turrets were already in place, and the construction of her long-range teleporter had been put in a small, hidden corner.  
“Teleporter has been set. Reinforcements will arrive in less than a minute.” Athena’s voice rang through all of their comms, and Amelie felt pride as well as relief swell in her chest. _Let’s get this mission over with,_ she thought, loading up some more ammo into her gun. _I want to get back to base to do some target practice._

\---

“Thirty seconds remaining.” Athena’s voice came through all of their comms. Amelie furrowed her eyebrows when she heard it. _Has it really only been thirty seconds? _She thought to herself; each shot then had felt like it always took a lifetime. She felt herself sigh. This mission could not finish sooner. She looked at the scene below her, and a bit of her annoyance slipped off of her. Everyone was holding out pretty solidly, and Satya was right: with all of her turrets set, they had managed to put up a strong defense.__  
Amelie’s appraisal of the team below her was suddenly cut off when she heard Angela’s voice shouting in the comms before being abruptly cut off by static. She heard some of the other team members questioning the noise, and it seemed that the comm was cut off so quickly that almost no one had recognized that it had been Angela’s voice shouting.  
Almost no one.  
“Mercy! Where are you? What happened?” Amelie heard Satya gasping over the comms, and she felt her chest tighten at the distress in her voice. _Keep calm,_ she reminded herself as she began sweeping the battlefield with her scope. “Don’t worry Symmetra, I’m looking for her.” She spoke quietly before letting all sounds around her drift away as she focused. She turned her eyes towards the back of the battlefield, closer to the main power source, and felt her lungs suddenly devoid of oxygen at what she saw. She saw Angela backed against a corner, her metal wings drooping and her pistol out. Sombra was approaching her, her gun at her side, and if Amelie looked closely, she could see Sombra’s shoulders moving in a small laugh. “She’s at the back with Sombra!” She yelled over the comms before she could calm herself. Angela’s channel was still only filled with static. _She must have hacked Angela’s suit._ An analytical voice in the back of her head whispered, but it was quickly drowned by panicked screams in her head, and she quickly began moving her scope towards the neon purple figure. She felt anger and fear heighten her senses as she struggled to keep the scope steady. _Come on_ , she thought to herself. _You can do this, you can’t fail now._ She focused back on the breathing exercises, remembering how Angela would gently hold onto her wrist, feeling for her blood pressure.  
_But once this is over she’s not going to do that anymore she’s not going to have blood pressure it’s all going to be spilling out of her and I can’t help her Satya’s going to be so hurt she’ll hate me they’ll all hate me-_  
She stopped her line of thought with a violent shake of her head, and went back to her scope. _Relax,_ she begged herself. _Relax, please._  
She couldn’t; her hands were still shaking. Her finger squeezed on her trigger, and she felt her heart sink when the bullet missed. It caught Sombra’s attention, and she turned around for a second to see what the noise was. She saw Amelie propped up on a roof, and suddenly the static on Angela’s comm cleared out to reveal a venomous, confident voice cutting through.  
“You don’t miss, huh?”  
Amelie felt her blood (metaphorically) freeze over, but before she could regather her spiking emotions to take another shot, a large, dark shape moved past her. She saw Sombra jump back, dropping her gun as Winston landed between her and Angela, placing down a bubble shield to protect the latter as he aimed his gun at the former. However, before he could send a single jolt of electricity through her, Sombra vanished in a streak of purple pixels. Everything happened so quickly that Amelie almost didn’t hear Athena over the comms in her stupor.  
“Long-range teleporter complete. Reinforcements have arrived.”

____

____

____

____

\---

Amelie was walking down the halls of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, muttering to herself. She had just stopped by the mess hall to find the two tanks, both of whom she gave profuse thanks to. They both waved off their actions, stating that “We’re a team, anyone would have done it” (At least, that was how Winston had phrased it. Reinhardt, unsurprisingly, was much louder about it, but the humility was the same).  
“Stupid tanks, being so humble.” she mumbled in amusement. She looked at the hallway around her, noting that she was heading towards the firing range, before nodding and retreating back to her thoughts. _I’m going to spend as much as I can in that firing range, she promised to herself. Maybe even spend my time there all night, if I can get away with it._ She clenched her fists. _What happened today can’t happen again._  
She looked up through the doorway that led into the large warehouse that the group was using for a firing range, and found herself surprised to see a familiar angel with her pistol out, practicing.  
“Angela?” she blurted before she could stop herself, and felt embarrassment (and a hint of panic) when the blonde doctor turned around with a slight look of surprise. “Oh, Ame!” she gave a small smile before walking up to her.  
“Have you come here to practice, as well?” Amelie didn’t say anything, but just gave a nod, and Angela smiled. “Lovely! I’m glad that you’re working on that, since aiming with your emotions now must be so unfamiliar…” Angela’s words trailed away, and she rubbed her forearm. Amelie couldn’t help but shrink away; they both knew what she was talking about, and Amelie couldn’t help but feel guilt and shame rise in her. _She must hate you now,_ a small, malicious voice piped up in her head before she could stop it. _She either thinks that you’re too incompetent to keep her safe or that you missed on purpose._ For reasons she could fathom considering their earlier mission, that voice now sounded like Sombra.  
“Ame...I wanted to talk to you about today's earlier mission.” Amelie was snapped out of her thoughts, and looked over to Angela, trying not display her nervousness. “What is it?”  
Angela took a deep breath, as if she was unsure about asking, before looking at Amelie straight in the eye. “You panicked, didn’t you?”  
_She thinks you’re incompetent,_ the voice piped up again. Amelie didn’t say anything out loud, only looking at the ground and giving a small nod.  
A gloved hand held her chin and lifted Amelie’s face so that she could look directly into Angela’s eyes. “You’ve been practicing those breathing exercises, haven’t you?” Her eyes were filled with a gentle concern.  
A small, cruel part of Amelie growled. _Yes, I’ve been practicing those stupid exercises you smothered me with._ Widowmaker snarled. _When it came down to it though, they didn’t do a damn thing to quell these pointless emotional spikes-_  
Amelie squashed down on the voice as quickly as she could. _You’re wrong, they’ve been helping me,_ another voice in her murmured.  
She tried her best to stare back at those icy, blue eyes, but whenever she looked into them directly she found herself being overwhelmed with a sense of shame. _And yet, you almost died today._ That small voice whispered, quieter.  
“Y-y-yes, I’ve been p-practicing them a, a lot, a-and they helped me a bit during the m-mission today, j-just not…” Amelie trailed off, putting a hand to her head in frustration. “S-sorry, I’ve, I’ve started st-stuttering again.”  
Amelie felt Angela’s hand move from her chin to her shoulder. “Don’t apologize, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. The only time you’re stuttering anymore is because you’re extremely upset.” The two were quiet for a moment, with Amelie unable to do anything except look at one of the targets in the range, when Angela spoke up again. “Did I worry you that much?” Angela murmured.  
Amelie wanted to insist that Angela had done nothing wrong, that it was all her own fault for getting worried because she _couldn’t get the shot anymore,_ but she didn’t voice any of that. Instead, she just gave a small nod. “Yes. Satya too.”  
Angela gave a small sigh. “I’m sorry about what had happened back there. I made a silly mistake and got cut off from the rest of the team, but I promise it won’t happen again. Besides, I came out of it alright.”  
“B-but it _wasn’t_ alright!” Amelie exclaimed, suddenly feeling all the stress of the day burst through her limit, which was thin and weak from all the years without use at Talon. “You and S-Satya were in danger a-and the breathing exercises didn’t w-work, and I panicked, and my, my shots kept _m-missing_ , and I couldn’t help you two, i-it’s only b-because of-of the rest of team th-that you two aren’t d-d-d-”  
Angela wrapped her arms around Amelie’s waist and pulled her closer into a hug. Suddenly finding herself grounded at the contact, Amelie began to take big gasping breathes, and little by little they began to slow down. “It’s alright, Ame. I’m alright, Satya’s alright, we’re all okay,” Angela rested her head on Amelie’s shoulder. “Breathe.”  
The two stood there for a moment as Amelie’s heart rate soon began to calm down to a reasonable level, when she suddenly jerked her head up at the sound of heels clicking down the hallway. The two looked over to the source of the sound and saw Satya standing in a doorway. The three of them stood there, silent for a moment, when Satya gently cleared her throat. “Erm, apologies,” she kept her voice dignified, but she seemed clearly bothered. “I didn’t mean to show up this late.”  
“Late?” Amelie murmured in confusion. She looked down at Angela, who was sheepishly looking off to the side.  
“I asked Satya to come help me talk to you,” she explained.  
The clicking of heels resumed as Satya approached the two of them. “Yes, but unfortunately I got caught up helping fix some of Reinhardt’s armor with my hard light. However, now that I’m here, I heard you mention the mission earlier today."  
Amelie blinked. “W-well, y-yes. I-it’s just, when it all c-came down to it, I couldn’t m-make the shot. Even w-with you two in danger, I, I c-couldn’t d-do a- _anything-_ ”  
_“Amelie,”_ Satya cut in, her voice demanding but gentle. “Are you talking about when I was trying to set up my teleporter?”  
Amelie gave a small nod. “I c-couldn’t h-help you, i-in the end it-it took R-Reinhardt-” she felt her her throat tighten up, and a tear began to slide down her cheek. “I-I can’t do a- _anything_ to protect you. I don’t have a shield to block any incoming bullets, I c-can’t r-rush in when you’re in t-trouble,” she choked, as more tears began streaming down her face. “A-all I can do, _a-all_ I’m good at i-is _killing_ , h-hurting other p-people, and, and I can’t even do th-that anymore a-and I’m _useless-_ ”  
“Ame,” Angela cut in, cupping one of Amelie’s cheeks with her hand. “ _You’re not useless._ You’ll _never_ be useless. Overwatch will _always_ value you,” she gestured to Satya. “And we will, too.”  
Amelie gave a small nod, but felt doubt creeping “B-but-”  
“Yes, it’s true, you’re,” Satya spoke up flatly.“You can’t create a barrier, you’re not over seven feet tall, can wear armor that’s several hundred pounds, and you don’t yell everything you say.”  
Amelie snorted, her sobs cut off as she gave a sore laugh.  
Angela giggled. “That’s right, and you’re also not a hyper-intelligent gorilla with jet packs and a giant taser.”  
“S-stop, you two.” Amelie chortled, wiping her cheeks. “It h-hurts my throat to laugh r-right n-now.”  
Angela gave a small snicker. “Are you sure about that? After all, laughter is said to be the best medicine.”  
Satya rolled her eyes. “You of all people should know that’s not medically accurate, Angie.”  
“I-I don’t know,” Amelie giggled. “I-it seems to be helping m- _me_.”  
The three of them stood there, quietly laughing together for another moment. Amelie took a deep breath, feeling the atmosphere in the room calm down. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when she looked and saw that Satya’s arms were outstretched. She often didn’t offer hugs, but that just made it feel more special as Amelie gave a small nod and leaned into her, feeling the warmth wrap around her. When the two separated, Amelie was wearing a small smile.  
She felt a hand on her wrist, and looked back over to Angela, who’s eyes she now was able to calmly look into without worry.  
“Ame, you can’t expect yourself to be capable of everything. None of us can do that, that’s why we’re a team, why we work together,” She waved a hand. “Do you think I should hand Tracer my Valkyrie gear and expect her to handle it properly? Of course not, she’d break it in four seconds.”  
Amelie gave a small smile at the image. Satya tilted her head. “It’s true, you aren’t capable of creating barriers to block incoming bullets, but you can help and protect the team in a different way. You have skills.”  
Amelie’s smile faded. She looked down at the ground. “But those skills are only in _killing_. I know how to stay out of sight, the points of weakness in a human body, and whenever I try and think about them, my mind just goes back to Talon, and all of the people I’ve killed: Parents, spouses, Mondatta, G- _Gerard_ -”  
Amelie stopped herself, placing a hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat, which had managed to stay at a consistent level. “I d-don’t think I can do it.”  
“Amelie, there’s a difference that you need to understand,” Satya spoke up quietly. “Those missions out there aren’t the same as the assassinations you did during your time with Talon.”  
Amelie felt herself flinch a little at the mention of the word _assassination_ , but Satya continued. “Overwatch was fundamentally founded on a concept of _response_. We never start our own fights, never send an agent to kill in order to create more chaos. We are the reply to that disorder. Even Blackwatch, the cruel underbelly of Overwatch, had started with that same concept. It was when it strayed from it did things get serious, and we won’t repeat its mistakes.”  
Angela grasped Satya’s hand, nodding. “It’s like the purpose of my pistol. I am a pacifist, but it’s not immoral to use my gun for the need of self defense, correct?” Amelie nodded, and Angela gave a small smile. “Overwatch was made to protect. First from the omnics, and now from more chaos like Talon. Even the mission earlier today, we were defending a group of civilians from Talon’s EMP. How is that anything like your old missions at Talon?”  
Amelie stood there quietly for a second, staring out the ground. She looked up at the two beautiful women in front of her and smiled. “...I think I understand what you two are saying,” Satya and Angela gave wide smiles in response. “I think I’m going to continue practicing my aim for now, while I think what you’ve said over.”  
Angela cleared her throat. “Well, I’m glad for that. Although, now that I’ve mentioned my pistol, do you mind if I use this range as well? It seems I need to practice my aim too.”  
Amelie smiled in affirmation, and Angela walked up to the range next to her and grabbed the pistol on her hip. Satya, seeing that the situation was resolved, walked off towards the exit, her heels clicking again, likely to continue repairing equipment for the team.  
The two left began firing, the familiar knockback of the rifle in Amelie’s hands. Angela looked over at her with a challenging grin. “I bet that my accuracy will be higher than yours.”  
Amelie snorted, focusing her eyes back to the target.“You really think you can beat the accuracy of a _sniper_ rifle?”  
She heard Angela give a small hum. “You’d be surprised.”

\---

Reaper shifted into his wraith form, slipping through the ruined buildings of Eichenwalde. It seemed that a small team from Overwatch had been dispatched to retrieve the armor in one of the castles, one of the many remnants of a gruesome battle long passed.  
_That big, German idiot must’ve convinced Overwatch to let him retrieve it._ He thought to himself, peeking around a doorway. The battering ram was approaching the gate to the castle, now currently moving underneath an old bridge. There were a few Talon agents stationed near the front gate, keeping the time nicely distracted for Reaper. He spotted Mercy hanging back behind the rest of the group, staying behind the stone buildings for cover from the bullets. Quietly Reaper, slinked up from behind her and pulled out a shotgun. The clicking of the gun made Mercy jolt her head around to stare at him in surprise, and Reaper felt a malicious grin spreading on his face. “Hello, _doctor-_ ”  
His sentence was suddenly cut off by a large crack, and he felt something hit his shotgun and knock it out of his hand. He shook it out, with the muscles in his fingers having been jerked to the side by the trigger. He looked up and growled to see a tall, thin shape up on an old, worn down tower, and even from the distance, he could see her grim expression, and the message was clear.  
_That was a warning shot._  
_As if that was intentional,_ Reaper snorted. _Probably just a fluke, she can’t aim for shit now that she’s back to normal,_ Reaper thought as he began to pull out another shotgun from his coat and aim it towards Mercy. It seemed to be the wrong answer for Widowmaker, as he gave a scratchy yell of pain when he felt something sharp puncture the back of his knee. He quickly glanced back to see the same, cold and determined look on Widowmaker’s face, before he switched back to his wraith form, and slunk away from the sight of the sniper. _Guess I’ll have to approach this differently,_ he thought, growling in frustration. 

\---

Amelie stared through her scope and watched as Reaper moved away, leaving behind an Angela turning towards her and giving her a thumbs up. “Thanks, Ame! Nice shots!”  
Amelie felt herself smile underneath her scope, before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and getting into focus.  
Earlier that day, she had promised herself that she was going to make sure that Angela and Satya were safe by the end of any mission they were in together, and she was going to keep that promise.  
Even if she had to protect them in her own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, had the exact same crisis as Amelie when I was a Mercy/Dva main learning to play Widowmaker and desperately wanted to protect my healers as much as I did before. Came to the same conclusion as Amelie, but was much less effective at executing it.


End file.
